cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zione Winddrifter
A reformed bounty hunter, Zione Winddrifter served the Galatic Republic throughout the Clone Wars as a Jedi Knight. Her greatest battle can be recounted as against herself: fighting the darkness rising within. Sith Abduction Zione Winddrifter was born to the Frenzied River Clan of Dathomir. These force-sensitve Zabraks tamed their homeworld beasts, Rancors, and used them as mounts in their battles against Nightsisters and surrounding clans. It was their potent usage of the dark side of the Force that drew Palpatine, a Sith Lord, to the planet in search of an apprentice. Palpatine managed to abduct two Zabrak toddlers that could prove useful to him: Zione and a boy named Maul. Upon learning that a force-sensitive boy had been kidnapped and believing all Dathomir males to be subject to her, Mother Talzin a powerful witch, sent a squad of her warriors after the child. The Sith Lord sent the two zabraks ahead in a secondary transport ship manned by droid, as he turned the ship to meet his pursuers. ----------------------------- "Surrender what you have taken or prepare to meet a swift and unneccessary end." "Turn your forces back. You do not yet know whom you've dealt with...static... but you will learn, witch." ''---Dispatch record of the squirmish over Dathomir---'' ----------------------------- As Palpatine's ship fired and quickly gained an advantage over Talzin's warriors she ordered them to fire upon both ships, sensing that she could not win, though not allowing this fellow dark-user to get his way. The children would be lost to the force. The transport ship was fatally struck just as the droid pilot made the jump into hyperspace. Palpatine abandoned the fight and pursued. His scans for the damaged vessel lead him to a moon of the primitive planet Dantooine. Landing, he found his droid waiting loyally beside the wreckage, a single child in tow. ----------------------------- "I see you've managed to save yourself T-64." "The landing proved to be quite perilous, my lord. I will have to replace several of my transmitter nodes and my left--" "What of the girl?" "Her vital signs were too weak. I calculated the chance of her successful recovery as two thousand five-hundred and seventy-four to one." "I'm not a numbers man,'64; I'll trust to your input." Palpatine already sensed the child's dimming life force within the skeleton of the ship. He would succeed with the remaining Zabrak. The Sith smirked at the boy that cried silently in the droid's hold. "We'll have to break him of that. Follow." ''---From Darth Sideous' Dark Compendium Journals---'' ----------------------------- They departed the moon, leaving Zione to the fates. Amongst the Tribe A small group of nomadic Dantari, exiled from their planet, happened upon the transport ship in an attempt to salvage it. The tribespeople had not expected to find a tattoo covered child, barely alive, left abandoned within the wreckage. Though primative, the people were well versed in essential medicinal skill and rescued the child for the glory of their descimated tribe, healing her and raising her as one of them. Zione was adopted into the Iriaz Grazing clan, and became a skilled iriaz hunter. It was on such a hunting excursion that the young zabrak, having spent six year cycles on the Dantooine moon, first felt enveloped by 'the force'; using a mind illusion to coax an iriaz into letting itself be caputured. ----------------------------- "WHOA, I can make iriaz fly! This is so great...oops..." ''---Zione, after accidently sending a large iriaz off of a cliff---'' ----------------------------- Her new powers would get her in trouble as well: a young clan member called Zione a "freak" when horns began to protrude from her head, evidence of her Dathomiri heritage, the zabrak let her anger overpower her, force-punching the rude girl across the village fire pit, sending her sprawling into the ashes. Zione was more horrified by the looks of terror that the tribe aimed at her than this newly discovered power. She ran. She swept across the open plains with just her spear in hand, frightening all the beasts of the hills; she felt hatred at their fear of her. Hated not belonging anywhere. Zione did not sense the trap until it was too late. Detention Level When she awoke aboard a cold vessel with other captured Dantari, Zione's fear was a physical pain, and she blindly lashed out against the reptilian bipeds holding them captive. The Trandoshans could not see how a bound girl could send their fellow pirates flying around the detention hall without even touching them. The captain, a brass Trandoshan named Bossk, began to deactivate the rayshield to the girl's cell in order to blast her, but he was halted when a hand cuffed his shoulder. ----------------------------- "She's dangerous, Sir. Look what she's done to my crew." "Tsk. You don't blast holes into a thing of value, Bossk. Most especially, MY belongings. You won't get far in this business with such a poor work ethic." "Sir." hiss ''---Trandoshan eyewitness, drunkenly recounting his captain's embarrassment---'' ----------------------------- The humanoid that stopped Bossk stepped forward and deactivated the rayshield himself, entering the cell and folding his arms, looking almost bored except for the glint to his eyes. He spoke but Zione knew only the Dantari language. He pressed a button and the zabrak was freed. Anger warred against sudden gratefulness to her 'rescuer'. He tilted his head to the door, signaling the young girl to follow him. Zione looked uncertainly toward her tribes people. They couldn't meet her eyes as shook and groveled in fear. Fear of her. Zione turned to this obviously powerful humanoid. She followed him and did not look back. Dalla the Black Zione was ten Dathomiri year cycles when she entered the service of the Corellian pirate, Dalla Solo. Ever one step ahead, Dalla knew he could have a powerful ally in a force-sensitive and he invested in schooling and training for his zabrak ward, his slave in all but name. Learning quickly in a constantly expanding universe, Zione mastered what Dalla referred to as the 'Three S's of their trade: smuggling, spice-running, and slaving. Soon she was in charge of missions, transporting gorm worms to be used in discrete assasination attempts and even leading slaver parties on primitive worlds; just as Dalla had done on her own planet. ---------------------------------- "What's the matter with you, my young friend? Unhappy perhaps...but how can that be so? I've given you every priviledge a pirate could ask for. More. I've given you control over any star in the galaxy. Have I not been good to you, Zione?" "Sir...I had to put down a Twi'lek yesterday. He was defending his family and he shot two of my men. I had to. My crew wanted to kill his entire family. I had to, and..." "Hmm, yes?" "Sir, I ask that you have Dengar lead the slaver missions. I'll do any other work, even the junk drops. Thank you for the honor, Sir." "....how....ungrateful." ''---Dalla and Zione aboard the ship Intruder, whom Dalla had just given to Zione---'' ---------------------------------- Dalla assigned Zione to only slaver missions and she moved non-stop across the galaxy, from Felucia to Kashyyyk, making frequent stops in the outer rim to market the goods to hutt talent scouts. Zione's anger and frustration grew. She felt her force awareness grow and gained confidence in her powers. It was this force-sense that would save Dalla's life. ----------------------------------- Dalla the Black: "Silence you tiring fools. Don't you see I'm attempting to finish my companion. Sabacc is a game of skill. So enough of your whooping." The Opponent: "Hmm. Is your deck that terrible or are you usually so pleasant?" Dalla the Black: "...No...usually my opponents don't tempt me into aiding in their destruction." The Opponent: "Are you tempted?" Dalla the Black: .... The bearded opponent caught Zione's eye. She sensed a trap. The Opponent: "I think this game is over." The opponent's blade sliced up through the sabacc console, aimed toward Dalla. Zione force-pushed the pirate from his chair, throwing him into the safety of her surrounding crew. The Opponent, the' jedi', surveyed the zabrak, his lightsaber drawn in a corellian boxer's stance. '' '' '' '''The Opponent: '"I've obviously outstayed my welcome. Excuse me." ----------------------------------- The Jedi Plot Category:Female Characters Category:Zabraks Category:Jedi Knight Category:General Category:Blademaster Category:Champion Racer Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Savon Legion Category:Galactic Republic